The Regulators
by LizzyGoode
Summary: “Get off of me,” Peter spat, struggling desperately underneath Jukes, who sat atop of him, pinning the young boy’s arms under his hands; I've fixed the second chapter.
1. Regulatorz

Peter Pan  
  
The Regulators  
  
Neverland, a place that only existed in one's dreams. A land someone could drift off to when no where else was suitable; Neverland will always be suitable. Because it is the best of the best. A place where kiddies can just chill at.  
  
Generally, girls can't be found in Neverland -- because only kids that get lost are found -- and girls are too smart for that. But now, as time has been going on, they're not getting smarter, and now, a band of girls are forming. They call themselves the Regulators.  
  
Regulators: band of people who work together to deliver justice; Or; band of people who work together to deliver injustice.  
  
"Peter," Wendy couldn't bare his anger much longer. She didn't mean to, but some how she got caught -- without knowing -- and Jukes followed her to the tree. He ran on home to tell Hook the good news.  
  
"Wendy, you might as well just leave now that you have ruined everything," Peter spat, giving her a mean look.  
  
Wendy looked back at him, her eyes filled with tears and her heart filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry Peter, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"That won't turn back time." She'd never seen him so mad. So angry. Yet so sad and childish. Sure he acted like a child so no one would mistake it, but how could he be so insincere and selfish?  
  
"Fine, Peter." Wendy sniffed. "Have it your way." Wendy turned around and left quietly. Sure it hurt and sure she had no where to go but she knew he didn't care much for her right now, so she might as well leave until he calmed down.  
  
A cry of pain interrupted the whole forest. The girl who owned it let out another gasp, falling to the ground, gripping her gut. Her breathing soon turned shallow. There were some movement, none she could see or cared for.  
  
"Oh my god, Kelly," Sara gasp, dropping to the ground next to her fallen friend, her hands going to the girl's wound as well; but no matter what they did, the blood just kept coming.  
  
Sara snapped her eyes up when she heard another friend take a large intake of breath. "Alyson..." she murmured.  
  
Alyson turned her head to her, as she gripped her hand, blood flowing through her fingers. "Goddamnit. Shit, fucking Christ that hurts." Despite the pain, however, Alyson tightened her grip on her hand. A arrow had struck her, right in the middle of the hand. But she only gasped when she broke the arrow head off and yanked it out.  
  
Sara looked back to Kelly. But Kelly wasn't there anymore. She was dead. Not of the living. Sara closed her eyes, trying to choke back her sobs, as tears rolled down her dirty cheeks.  
  
"Sara," Karen snapped, stopping next to her friend. "She's gone, Sara. And we got to go. They just keep coming. We're not gonna win. We came with lots, and now only 10 remain. Let's go." Karen pulled Sara to her feet and yanked her a side as an arrow wheezed by her, splitting the air between Sara and Alyson.  
  
Alyson turned to the side before ducking another arrow and taking off running at a pirate who had just dropped his sword. Before he could even pick it up she clothes lined him -- with the arm that didn't have a wounded hand -- and tackled a friend, an arrow wheezing over their heads.  
  
7 regulators got out but 2 were cornered. Alyson, one who had stayed behind to fight, making sure her friends got out. Karen was pinned in a sword fight and took a blunt cut to the right shoulder blade before surrendering.  
  
They both were shackled, arms behind backs. They were both pushed to the front of the long line, right next to Captain Hook and Jukes. Alyson, the closest to the Captain. She was the one named the most dangerous of the two. She did, after all, take out ten pirates (who were now out cold) before Hook knocked her down and shoved a sword through the same arm that held her bleeding hand.  
  
"Where is Peter Pan," Hook demanded, holding a firm grip on Alyson's upper arm. Like she'd move with 5 swords at her throat. But I guess he supposed she would. Men these days.  
  
Alyson stared up at him, jerking her head as she stumbled over a root. "I don't know anyone by the name Peter Pa--"  
  
Hook jerked her arm, digging his nails into her flesh. "Don't lie to me, girl," he spat, his face annoyed.  
  
Alyson only returned his look. "Who's to say I'm lying?" He glared. He hated only one thing nearly as much as Peter Pan. And that just happened to be Alyson Goode (e silent obviously, so her last name sounds like Good.) Alyson acted so much like the boy he despised so much it was nearly unreal. But she did it in her own way. Unlike Peter, she knew her lines. Her boundaries. Well she almost did.  
  
Alyson was dressed in a not so pleasant outfit. The Regulators, clearly a band of girls that had banded together to get the pirates back for killing someone they all cared about dearly. And since, food was scarce, they were all thin. And since cloth was scarcer, they all had leather. But dressed more like Xena would. But they all had the body for it.  
  
Alyson had a deep tan, scars littering her naked stomach and arms. But her tan covered them far better than it would if she was pale. Her long brown hair was braided into a bun, it was the only way to keep it from getting in her way. And her face was the most unique among the girls.  
  
But then again, she was the only one (besides Karen) in Neverland that was there without choice. Hook had kidnapped her. Before he did, she was just an ordinary American girl, that always seemed to find trouble -- even then her frame and tan was strong. But she did always seem a sickly pale color because she always fell ill without cause. And when she wasn't ill she was out do criminal duties with friends.  
  
Karen was the second hated among the pirates. She had a smart mouth, not quite as rude or dirty as Alyson's but pretty damn near. Her skin wasn't tan, it was white, but not quite pale. It went good with her dyed reddish brown short hair and her brownish red freckles. She was a natural blonde but her hair had been dyed that same color for so long that no one knew about her real color.  
  
Hook kidnapped her as well because she ran with Alyson. He kidnapped them both for the same reason. To get at Peter. But, he didn't notice how they really were. They only fought against the rich and authority that didn't get what was the deal. So naturally fight broke out. And they managed to slip away to find other girls.  
  
Karen was the only on among her friends wearing actual cloth -- a skirt that ends a few inches above her knees -- and a cloth bra piece. Her hair was long enough to be tied back so that was her natural outfit -- that and a set of light brown boots -- her skirt was the same color and her top was a dull green.  
  
They both arrived in jeans. Alyson in a baggy black shirt and Karen in a black tank top -- both in black sneakers.  
  
Alyson, among all of the girls, was the only one who had the power to grant things. Like if need, she could change her outfit by choice, change her hair color and style, and even levitate at times of danger. But that was about all she had achieved, even though she could swear she almost had pyro at times.  
  
None of the other girls could master these tricks, but Alyson was an expert at a lot of things in her own real reality. Before she got stuck in her own dream dimension.  
  
Hook looked back down at Alyson and noticed that she now wore a worn pair of blue jeans, looking to be a size larger than her own, so they had a baggy look, but remained on her waist firm nonetheless. She now wore a black strap tank top. And her hair was short, only chin length. Blonde and thin. But it looked good. Most things did on her.  
  
In truth, Alyson had never met Peter. So how the hell was she supposed to know where his crib was? Even though she did. She could hear many things without having to listen to them deeply. So she knew what would go down at times. That pirate attack was the first surprise for her in years.  
  
"Sorry, Hook, but I've never met him," Alyson said lowly. "Never heard his name spoken. As I recall you are aware that me an' my girls' don't have many ties in these origins of the 'tree palace' so we haven't been talking much to anyone who would know him lately. I'm sorry, captain, but I can be of no help to you."  
  
Hook glared. He knew she was lying. But he knew she'd never met Peter Pan. He also knew Karen had met him. Karen and Sara. But no one else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Peter, Peter!!" Slightly ran to Peter, who was laying in his bed, trying not to feel sad. Peter looked up. "News that Hook has some ladies on board. Prisoners Peter." The lost boy glanced around. "Peter...where is Wendy?"  
  
"Gone," Peter murmured, laying his head back down on his arm. "She's gone, Slightly."  
  
"What happened?" Slightly asked, forgetting about Hook's prisoners.  
  
"You know. The pirates followed her..." Peter trailed off, too miserable to continue.  
  
"But they didn't, Peter," Slightly said in a strong voice. "The pirates were in the woods. But there was a fight. Between a band called...the regulators. And those are the ones that are now captured." Slightly helped Peter to his feet. "C'mon, mate, we have to rescue them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hook locked up at the clear sky in time to spot Peter arriving behind a few clouds. "Ready long Tom," the captain ordered Jukes before turning back to his chained prisoner. Alyson had been chained to the mast, in order to prevent her escape. Fresh cuts now littered her skin and her clothes were the same but her hair was a blood red color -- now shoulder length.  
  
Peter flew down, close to the ship, dodging a shot. He landed lightly, smiled -- even -- slightly, as the pirates drew their knives. "Hello, Mr. Hook," he greeted calmly with a generous nod.  
  
"Pan," Hook chuckled with a nod. "What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Free them," Peter ordered, drawing his sword. "Free them or you'll be sorry." You'll be sorry? How childish is that?  
  
"I'm sorry, Peter Pan, that is something I cannot do," Hook said, chuckling slightly.  
  
Hook took a few steps back and stroked Alyson's blood coated neck with the tip of his hook. Alyson's eyes grew wide, giving Peter a look. Peter went to step forward but two large pirate hands clamped down on his small shoulders and threw him to the ground, forcing the sword from his tiny hand.  
  
A groan was apparent as he struggled to regain balance but a blunt kick to his ribs prevented his recovery, sending him rolling into some crates. Peter groaned again, rubbing his ribs as he jumped to his feet before the pirate could reach him.  
  
Peter unsheathed his dagger, noticing he had dropped his sword. He leapt into the air, to get flight but Jukes, right behind him, grabbed onto the boy's ankle and yanked him back to the ground; Peter landing hard on his back.  
  
Alyson watched with sad eyes as Peter squirmed desperately trying to get free. But they both could clearly see how useless it all was.  
  
"Get off of me," Peter spat, struggling desperately underneath Jukes, who sat atop of him, pinning the young boy's arms under his hands. Peter continued to thrash about but Jukes had him pinned, hands down.  
  
A quick intake of breath and Peter realized that Jukes was blocking his oxygen flow. "I-I can't breath..." Peter gasped between large breaths.  
  
Alyson stared on as Peter stopped struggling completely and focused mainly on getting the right amount of oxygen. Jukes didn't ease off of him though. But it was fine. Peter, now breathing shallow, realized that if he didn't fight, Jukes wouldn't put all of his weight on the boy's stomach and chest and he could breath easily.  
  
So now Peter gave up. He allowed Jukes to keep a firm grip on his arms, and his only movement was breathing and turning his head to look at Hook; who held a large grin.  
  
"Well that was easy," Hook murmured, stepping away from Alyson. Alyson yanked on her chains as Hook walked ever so slowly to Peter. The captain knelt down beside him, their eyes linking together.  
  
"Guess you didn't know how much you like girls, huh, Pan?" Hook teased. Well it was true, Peter would do anything to make sure a girl was safe. But then again, so would any other lost boy. "You a player."  
  
Peter thrashed wildly but soon came to a stop, gasping for air. "Hook," he gasped, his face mean and his eyes glassy. "Hook," he repeated and Alyson got the impression he didn't have anything to say after that.  
  
"Hook," Peter muttered for a third time. "I will kill you," he finally spat, his voice meaner than ever.  
  
Hook grabbed Peters hair and yanked him to his feet, Jukes sliding off, and Hook rising with the force. Peter began struggling once again but Hook's hook was at the boy's throat, as he yanked Peter's head back violently, forcing the child to look into his evil eyes.  
  
Peter yelped as Jukes clamped shackles onto his wrists, shackling his arms behind his back. Now there was no way out. Peter's eyes trailed to Alyson's, a look of deep sorrow in them, before Hook dragged him below deck.  
  
Hook slammed Peter against a wall before unshackling the boy and chaining his wrists to the wall, his elbows at eyes length. Peter was trembling, never before had Hook actually succeeded in capturing him, and never before had a quarrel ever broken out so easily, even without sword play. But here he was, locked in a pirate's ship, the Captain breathing down his neck.  
  
Peter couldn't look at Hook, so instead he looked at his own dirt stained feet. Hook roughly grabbed Peter's chin and forced him to look into his hate filled eyes. "Now do you still believe you can kill me?"  
  
Peter didn't answer, his stomach cringing at the evil voice. A scream of pain came from on deck that caught both of their attentions. 4 eyes went to the ceiling. Hook shoved Peter head back, ramming it into the wood before marching out to see what was the matter.  
  
Fight had broken out on deck. Turns out that the Lost boys had showed up in Peter Pan's defense and were quite the task for the pirates. Alyson was still chained to the mask but now a dagger was deep inside her leg, missing the bone but still causing blood shed.  
  
Hook rushed to Alyson and yanked the dagger out. He threw it aside and unchained her. Surprisingly Alyson didn't fight she just fell to the ground, too weak to stand. Hook picked her up in his arms and rushed down below deck, ignoring the war that was going on, he knew his men would win.  
  
Hook dropped Alyson roughly onto a wooden table, a few feet from Peter. Peter stared at her. "What happened?" he demanded, yanking on his chain. Hook rush to bandage Alyson's leg then he moved to bandage her hand. Clearly she was fine, but would she turn out to be the same.  
  
"Karen..." Alyson murmured, tilting her head in Peter's direction. Peter yanked wildly once again. But Alyson did not notice him. Hook stared at her blank expression with a look of mere annoyance. "Karen," she repeated in a raspy voice.  
  
"She's not here," Hook spat. Who cares if she's hurt? Who's not hurt here? She's nothing special. So who is Hook to do her any favors. He doesn't pity people. So there's no reason.  
  
Alyson groaned in pain as she attempted to move, pain flowing wickedly from her leg. Tears soon fled to her eyes as she stirred. Alyson looked up at the boy who was looking down helplessly at her. "Peter," she murmured.  
  
"Alyson," Peter murmured in reply. Sure they both heard of each other. But they didn't quite know each other. Slightly had an encounter with Alyson, the whole saving each other's lives from the evil pirates deal going on and Slightly ran home to brag about how good Alyson was. And now here they were, to meet and save one another's lives. 


	2. Jonathan Hook

Disclaimer: I dun own anything in this setup except for the new characters  
and the regulators.  
  
Sorry, just noticed my error thanx to a review. But no worries. You dun  
have to reread anything. Just roll down to the end of the page. And I  
noticed that I forgot to save when I corrected it. So it's a few extra  
words. And thanx for the review.  
  
There was another crash on deck, catching all attentions. Then there were female voices giving orders. A grin was playing along Alyson's lips, despite how distant she looked. The girl turned her head toward Hook who had an annoyed look holding his horrifying face active.  
  
"My, girls are here," Alyson murmured. "Your boys ain't gonna be able to take on the Lost Boys and the Regulators. You're out numbered."  
  
Hook slammed his hook down, smashing it into the wooden table, inches from Alyson's head. Alyson stared at it, a new look holding her unique face. "Not yet."  
  
Hook flipped Alyson off of the table and onto her feet; but her legs buckled underneath the weight and she went tumbling to the ground, landing hard on her wounded hand, a yelp apparent. She struggled, trying to get to her feet but only able to get to her knees, cradling her hand.  
  
Hook yanked her to her feet and slammed her against the wall. Alyson went to fall again but Hook grabbed a firm hold on her blood coated neck. Both her dirty, bloody hands went to his as he lifted her off of the ground, her feet dangling against the wall. He tightened his grip, forcing Alyson to cough, her oxygen disappearing completely.  
  
"Hook," Peter shouted, struggling against his restraints. "Hook, let her along."  
  
Hook turned his head slightly. "I propose a trade, you for her."  
  
Alyson's hands dropped, too weak to keep them up. "Fine," Peter said immediately. "Fine, let her go now."  
  
Hook dropped Alyson. Both her hands went to her throat, to rub it as she coughed, gasping for air. Alyson was on her hands and knees, coughing but trying to stay off of her wounded leg.  
  
Hook looked to Peter who's face expressions changed completely from worry to panic as he struggled against his bounds. Neither noticed Alyson get to her weak feet as Hook made his way toward Peter and nor did either notice her soundlessly slip from the room.  
  
Peter flinched as Hook backhanded him, sending blood from his busted lip everywhere. "Pan," Hook hissed, eyeing the child up and down. "I have someone I would like you to meet." Hook left for a for minutes -- seemed like eternity -- but soon returned with...someone that looked like a complete clone of Captain James Hook, himself.  
  
Peter just stared at him, a dull and uncaring expression on his face. "This, Peter Pan, is my son, Jonathan." Jonathan looked to be on a year or two older than Peter himself, but he was much taller and had much more muscles. He seemed to work out quite a bit. But the two kids just looked at each other.  
  
Hook opened his mouth to say something then closed it again, looking around. "Where is she?" He looked back at Peter who was now staring at the old man. "Where is she!" Hook yelled, grabbing a hold of Peter's hair and shaking his head violently. "Where did Alyson go, you filthy little brat!" Hook yanked on Peter's blond hair, forcing the boy to look at him. "Answer me!"  
  
Peter hesitated then answered, his voice dry and hoarse. "I don't know, Captain." A female scream from on deck alerted them both. "Wendy," Peter murmured.  
  
"Wendy," Hook repeated, slamming Peter's head back against the wall. "Finally, the guest of honor has arrived." Peter only glared.  
  
"You hurt her, and --" Peter began through gritted teeth.  
  
"And you'll do what, exactly?" Hook prodded and grinned when Peter closed his mouth and shook his head. "That's what I thought." They all knew it. There was nothing Peter could do but let Hook do what he wanted to do. "Now, I'll ask this one last time. Where is Alyson?"  
  
Peter shook his head. "I don't know, Hook. You were in my way. And we all know how you always manage to block one's view." Hook glared. "You're not a window." Hook's expression turned mean as Jonathan glared deeper; before the captain backhanded Peter, rattling his chains.  
  
The captain turned to his son. "Go get me Wendy." Johnny nodded as Peter thrashed in his chains wildly. When Johnny was gone, Hook turned back to Peter. "Now, I'm going to ask you one last time, before Wendy get hurt. Where did Alyson go."  
  
Peter sighed. "Where do you think she went? She walked out the door to go help her band."  
  
Hook glared. Of coarse that's where she went, moron. Hook turned and left, to go check the deck. The moment he was gone Alyson was back into the room.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," Peter hissed as she approached him. "They're going to catch you."  
  
"Yeah right," Alyson snorted, attempting to pick Peter's lock. "No one can cage me. I'm like a dragon. Too big in spirit."  
  
Peter grinned slightly. "What are you doing?" He asked, glancing up at his wrist before noticing how close they were, she was nearly only 3 inches from him and her scent was so strong, he couldn't help liking it.  
  
"Trying to pick your lock," Alyson answered, readjusting her hairpin before sticking it back into the lock. "But Hook's got this down." She jerked the pin roughly and Peter moaned quietly in pain. Alyson look at him. "I'm sorry," she murmured, examining his bruised wrists. "They hurt, eh?"  
  
Peter nodded slightly, wincing as she moved his wrist bracelets to get a better look. "No wonder," she said after a few seconds of investigation. "These bracelets are soaked in acid. Not the eat you to death kind, just the kind that will stop once you're either taken out of the cuffs or very weak. It could cause some drama. So, how bout we remove them, eh?"  
  
Peter grinned again. Alyson acted as if it was an ordinary thing, to be eaten alive by acid drenched shackles. Alyson stuck the pin back into the lock, trying harder to unlock it now, for they both know the clock was ticking; and if they both get caught, then who's going to rescue them?  
  
Alyson leaned in closer to him, trying to get a better look so she could see what she was doing, and Peter just stared down at her, a small grin forming. But soon their time together was up. Johnny soon appeared with Wendy, bounded -- hands tied behind back and rag in mouth --. Peter winced at the sight of her and Alyson skipped back a few steps, placing the pin back into her hair for later use. Wendy's body looked a little battered but other wise she was pretty good.  
  
Peter shifted his arms slightly and Alyson turned back to look at him. "Don't struggle, Peter. The acid works off of contact. The more you struggle, the more pressure you apply on the cuffs and then the acid gets a feast. Whatever you do, don't struggle."  
  
Johnny shoved Wendy to the ground and Peter shifted again, uncomfortably. Alyson took a step forward but the junior Hook unsheathed his sword and held it to the girl's throat, forcing her to take a step back and slowly raise her hands.  
  
"You must be this Alyson Goode I've heard so much about," Johnny stated instead of asked.  
  
Alyson, despite the situations, grinned slightly, took another step back and bowed -- like a gentleman would. "You must be this Jonathan Hook I've...never heard of."  
  
Wendy was now getting to her feet and quickly moved to Peter's side, hugging his waist, burying her tear-stained face in his chest. Peter leaned his head down, burying his chin in her brown hair, but other than that -- his hands were tied.  
  
Johnny made a move to pull Wendy away but Alyson side stepped and intervened him. "Get out of the way," the boy ordered, touching the regulator's neck with the tip of his sword. Alyson shook her head, tilting her head up slightly.  
  
Johnny did a spin then rammed the hilt of his sword up again Alyson's jaw, sending her flying to the side, landing hard on the ground, groaning as she landed hard on her wounded leg and hand. Her hand immediately went to her bruised jaw as she groaned again.  
  
Johnny grabbed a hold of Wendy's hair and yanked her off of peter and threw her into the wooden table. Wendy knocked into the table and fell to the ground as Alyson got to her feet.  
  
Johnny came advanced on Alyson, slamming her into the wall and held the sword up to her throat, putting as much pressure on it as he could without breaking skin. They both could hear Peter shifting again. But Johnny only put more pressure on his sword, forcing Alyson to look up and refrain from swallowing.  
  
"Now, listen to me." Alyson remained to look up, at the ceiling so Johnny pressed more pressure on the sword, breaking the skin. Alyson looked at him. "I don't care who you are, but from now on, you will listen to me." Alyson gave him a look of pure annoyance so he put more pressure on the sword. "Hear me?" She didn't answer so he took the sword away and slammed the hilt of it into the same jaw, sending her flying to the ground, yelping in pain.  
  
"Leave her alone," Peter finally snapped, shifting in his chains. Johnny looked up and over to Peter before walking over to him.  
  
"Do you have something to say, young Pan?" the boy asked in a baby mocking voice. Peter glared at him.  
  
"Peter, don't struggle," Alyson warned, crawling to the door. She disappeared out the door.  
  
Wendy was leaning weakly against the table, staring helplessly at Peter, her hands still tied behind her back.  
  
Johnny sheathed his sword and pulled out his dagger, bringing it to Peter's neck. Junior Hook laughed at Peter's panic expression as he traced the creases of the boy's neck lines, quickly moving it up, along the boy's cheek.  
  
Johnny pressed the knife into Peter's cheek and slowly brought it down, across, until he cut clear to the boy's chin and grinned as Peter's face contorted in pain. "stop it!" Wendy shouted, running at Johnny but he turned around, backhanded her, sending her to the ground.  
  
Karen appeared in the doorway, sword unsheathed and crept slowly in. When  
she reached Johnny and lifted her sword, bringing it down. Hook looked to Peter who's face expressions changed completely from worry to panic as he struggled against his bounds. Neither noticed Alyson get to her weak feet as Hook made his way toward Peter and nor did either notice her soundlessly slip from the room.  
  
Peter flinched as Hook backhanded him, sending blood from his busted lip everywhere. "Pan," Hook hissed, eyeing the child up and down. "I have someone I would like you to meet." Hook left for a for minutes -- seemed like eternity -- but soon returned with...someone that looked like a complete clone of Captain James Hook, himself.  
  
Peter just stared at him, a dull and uncaring expression on his face. "This, Peter Pan, is my son, Jonathan." Jonathan looked to be on a year or two older than Peter himself, but he was much taller and had much more muscles. He seemed to work out quite a bit. But the two kids just looked at each other.  
  
Hook opened his mouth to say something then closed it again, looking around. "Where is she?" He looked back at Peter who was now staring at the old man. "Where is she!" Hook yelled, grabbing a hold of Peter's hair and shaking his head violently. "Where did Alyson go, you filthy little brat!" Hook yanked on Peter's blond hair, forcing the boy to look at him. "Answer me!"  
  
Peter hesitated then answered, his voice dry and hoarse. "I don't know, Captain." A female scream from on deck alerted them both. "Wendy," Peter murmured.  
  
"Wendy," Hook repeated, slamming Peter's head back against the wall. "Finally, the guest of honor has arrived." Peter only glared.  
  
"You hurt her, and --" Peter began through gritted teeth.  
  
"And you'll do what, exactly?" Hook prodded and grinned when Peter closed his mouth and shook his head. "That's what I thought." They all knew it. There was nothing Peter could do but let Hook do what he wanted to do. "Now, I'll ask this one last time. Where is Alyson?"  
  
Peter shook his head. "I don't know, Hook. You were in my way. And we all know how you always manage to block one's view." Hook glared. "You're not a window." Hook's expression turned mean as Jonathan glared deeper; before the captain backhanded Peter, rattling his chains.  
  
The captain turned to his son. "Go get me Wendy." Johnny nodded as Peter thrashed in his chains wildly. When Johnny was gone, Hook turned back to Peter. "Now, I'm going to ask you one last time, before Wendy get hurt. Where did Alyson go."  
  
Peter sighed. "Where do you think she went? She walked out the door to go help her band."  
  
Hook glared. Of coarse that's where she went, moron. Hook turned and left, to go check the deck. The moment he was gone Alyson was back into the room.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," Peter hissed as she approached him. "They're going to catch you."  
  
"Yeah right," Alyson snorted, attempting to pick Peter's lock. "No one can cage me. I'm like a dragon. Too big in spirit."  
  
Peter grinned slightly. "What are you doing?" He asked, glancing up at his wrist before noticing how close they were, she was nearly only 3 inches from him and her scent was so strong, he couldn't help liking it.  
  
"Trying to pick your lock," Alyson answered, readjusting her hairpin before sticking it back into the lock. "But Hook's got this down." She jerked the pin roughly and Peter moaned quietly in pain. Alyson look at him. "I'm sorry," she murmured, examining his bruised wrists. "They hurt, eh?"  
  
Peter nodded slightly, wincing as she moved his wrist bracelets to get a better look. "No wonder," she said after a few seconds of investigation. "These bracelets are soaked in acid. Not the eat you to death kind, just the kind that will stop once you're either taken out of the cuffs or very weak. It could cause some drama. So, how bout we remove them, eh?"  
  
Peter grinned again. Alyson acted as if it was an ordinary thing, to be eaten alive by acid drenched shackles. Alyson stuck the pin back into the lock, trying harder to unlock it now, for they both know the clock was ticking; and if they both get caught, then who's going to rescue them?  
  
Alyson leaned in closer to him, trying to get a better look so she could see what she was doing, and Peter just stared down at her, a small grin forming. But soon their time together was up. Johnny soon appeared with Wendy, bounded -- hands tied behind back and rag in mouth --. Peter winced at the sight of her and Alyson skipped back a few steps, placing the pin back into her hair for later use. Wendy's body looked a little battered but other wise she was pretty good.  
  
Peter shifted his arms slightly and Alyson turned back to look at him. "Don't struggle, Peter. The acid works off of contact. The more you struggle, the more pressure you apply on the cuffs and then the acid gets a feast. Whatever you do, don't struggle."  
  
Johnny shoved Wendy to the ground and Peter shifted again, uncomfortably. Alyson took a step forward but the junior Hook unsheathed his sword and held it to the girl's throat, forcing her to take a step back and slowly raise her hands.  
  
"You must be this Alyson Goode I've heard so much about," Johnny stated instead of asked.  
  
Alyson, despite the situations, grinned slightly, took another step back and bowed -- like a gentleman would. "You must be this Jonathan Hook I've...never heard of."  
  
Wendy was now getting to her feet and quickly moved to Peter's side, hugging his waist, burying her tear-stained face in his chest. Peter leaned his head down, burying his chin in her brown hair, but other than that -- his hands were tied.  
  
Johnny made a move to pull Wendy away but Alyson side stepped and intervened him. "Get out of the way," the boy ordered, touching the regulator's neck with the tip of his sword. Alyson shook her head, tilting her head up slightly.  
  
Johnny did a spin then rammed the hilt of his sword up again Alyson's jaw, sending her flying to the side, landing hard on the ground, groaning as she landed hard on her wounded leg and hand. Her hand immediately went to her bruised jaw as she groaned again.  
  
Johnny grabbed a hold of Wendy's hair and yanked her off of peter and threw her into the wooden table. Wendy knocked into the table and fell to the ground as Alyson got to her feet.  
  
Johnny came advanced on Alyson, slamming her into the wall and held the sword up to her throat, putting as much pressure on it as he could without breaking skin. They both could hear Peter shifting again. But Johnny only put more pressure on his sword, forcing Alyson to look up and refrain from swallowing.  
  
"Now, listen to me." Alyson remained to look up, at the ceiling so Johnny pressed more pressure on the sword, breaking the skin. Alyson looked at him. "I don't care who you are, but from now on, you will listen to me." Alyson gave him a look of pure annoyance so he put more pressure on the sword. "Hear me?" She didn't answer so he took the sword away and slammed the hilt of it into the same jaw, sending her flying to the ground, yelping in pain.  
  
"Leave her alone," Peter finally snapped, shifting in his chains. Johnny looked up and over to Peter before walking over to him.  
  
"Do you have something to say, young Pan?" the boy asked in a baby mocking voice. Peter glared at him.  
  
"Peter, don't struggle," Alyson warned, crawling to the door. She disappeared out the door.  
  
Wendy was leaning weakly against the table, staring helplessly at Peter, her hands still tied behind her back.  
  
Johnny sheathed his sword and pulled out his dagger, bringing it to Peter's neck. Junior Hook laughed at Peter's panic expression as he traced the creases of the boy's neck lines, quickly moving it up, along the boy's cheek.  
  
Johnny pressed the knife into Peter's cheek and slowly brought it down, across, until he cut clear to the boy's chin and grinned as Peter's face contorted in pain. "stop it!" Wendy shouted, running at Johnny but he turned around, backhanded her, sending her to the ground.  
  
Karen appeared in the doorway, sword unsheathed and crept slowly in. When she reached Johnny and lifted her sword, bringing it down. 


	3. Don't leave me hangin'

A/N: This will be a Peter/Wendy romance fic. Well not a romance fic but they will have a thing for each other. And the whole tension between Alyson and Peter is not out of love.  
  
A/N again: This will be a crossover. There's a new captain at seas. And his name is Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow is the only captain I could think of. Plus Johnny depp is the hottest ever.  
  
Johnny turned around in time to block the blow with his dagger. The boy did a spin, back handing Karen, knocking her back. He quickly unsheathed his sword and tried laying a high blow to Karen's arm but she block it and did a full back spinning high crescent kick to Johnny's head, knocking him back a step.  
  
Johnny regain his balance fast and took a swing that Karen easily ducked. But Johnny could tell she would come up soon and when she did he landed a right hook, knocking her to the ground. "Damn," Karen spat, holding her jaw with her free hand. "Where the hell is Hook?"  
  
"He's dealing with your 'girls'," Johnny spat, advancing on her. But before he could rise his sword she landed a hard kick to his gut and flipped to her feet while he was distracted. Before the boy could recover Karen laid a low round house kick to his chin while he was doubled-over, sending him on his back. Karen quickly pulled out a hair pin and went to work on Peter's locks, while Johnny was 'temporarily' out cold.  
  
"Alyson's already tried this," Peter said before wincing.  
  
Karen grinned slightly. "Well then, no wonder why you're still here. I'm out because I am the princess of thieves. I can pick a lock with my eyes close and my hands tied behind my back."  
  
Without further ado, the cuff for that wrist opened and dropped with gravity. Peter muffled a gasp as Wendy straightened up. Alyson was back in the door way, dagger in hand, she quickly walked to Wendy and cut off her rope. Wendy violently pulled the cloth out of her mouth.  
  
With another few seconds and Karen had Peter free of his shackles but Peter soon found that he had lost a great deal of strength and fell into Wendy's open arms (Karen stepped away) and the both fell to the ground; Peter on top. Not minding this Peter leaned into Wendy and they cuddled for a few minutes.  
  
Karen had backed away and was now at the door. She was watching. Making sure at least one of them wasn't caught. Karen then turned back, this time looking at Alyson. "I'mma go up and see what's goin' on. See if Justin or Shane's here. And see what the score is. You keep watch, Ally." Karen was gone in a blink of the eye, creeping up the stairs.  
  
"Who's Justin and Shane?" Wendy asked, still hugging Peter tightly, taking in his unique smell. He must be the only boy that didn't need to bath daily or wear anything just to smell normal.  
  
"Justin and Shane are like...friends. Allies. Justin's the one you can find smoking the plants in these parts and Shane's the one with fangs in his chin and dressed in complete black. But they're a good bunch." Alyson's voice held humor and she had a light hearted grin on her tanned face. But traces of pain was still in them. Momentarily she wound grip her hand -- knowing that if se didn't burn the skin back together than she could bleed to death. This thought re entered her mind.  
  
"Neither one of your peeps have a light eh?" Alyson asked turning around, back to them. Both shook their heads, even though Peter had no clue what a lighter or 'peeps' were. "I'm sorry to break up this reunion." She walked over to Peter and pulled him to his feet wincing as she touch his burnt wrists with her wounded hand. "But I'm gonna bleed to death if I can't melt my skin back together. So I'll head up to deck and group a lighter and some metal from Karen. You both stay down here because Peter you're in no position to be going about quarreling."  
  
Alyson limped up the stairs, not bothering to find a sword. She knew that one-handed sword fighting was useless so it would be stupid to even try. The odds were horrible on deck. Two girls, Gabrielle and Madelyn, were out cold, somewhere by the mast. Gabrielle was discolored and obviously dead but Madelyn's chest was still moving and Alyson hurried to her.  
  
Shane appeared behind Alyson and picked Madelyn into his arms and carried her down below deck with Alyson's orders, while Alyson went to get the lighter and metal.  
  
When the three arrived back below deck, in the tiny cell, Alyson noticed that Peter and Wendy were both standing, the boy leaning against the wall for support but far from his chains.  
  
Shane gently and carefully laid Madelyn onto the table. Alyson hurriedly took off her jacket and bunched together to make a pillow. But Madelyn was barely conscious, a sword still lodged in her stomach.  
  
"This is gonna hurt like hell," Alyson warned before Shane quickly ripped the sword out. After that Alyson quickly lit the lighter, and stuck the tiny metal bar in the flame. Waiting for it to get hot and when it did she touched it to Madelyn's wound, melting the skin together.  
  
Madelyn screamed in pain, fighting to remain still until her friend was finished. And soon enough she was. After finishing that Alyson soon did the same to herself, muffling a yelp of pain.  
  
Peter watched the group, fascinated. Shane was tall, maybe no older than 16 but no younger than 14. He had dark hair -- unknown whether it was dyed or not, with true red streaks. He had black jeans -- not quite baggy but far from straight legs -- and a black T-shirt with AC/DC in the middle of it. His boots were hard and steel-toed for sure. And he was a good 5 inches taller than both Alyson and Peter himself. And another thing, Peter hated the way Wendy looked at him. Like he mesmerized her.  
  
Alyson didn't look at Shane the same as she looked at Peter but she didn't look at him near the way that Wendy did.  
  
Madelyn was wearing a tight pair of leather shirts with a torn leather strap-top. Her hair was black, giving her a skill to blend in with the night. Her face was covered in scratches and a long deep scratch laid across her chest.  
  
Peter noticed Alyson was wrapping a dirty cloth around her wounded hand, and when she was done she tied it and looked up, staring directly a Peter Pan. "It's time for the break out." Her voice was low and when she finished her sentence, her hair changed from blood red to a mix of orange, yellow, and red; giving the look of fire. Her eyes flashed the same color but soon returned to clear blue. "All right, troops, lets move out."  
  
Alyson crossed the room to the door as Shane picked Madelyn up in his arms and followed Alyson. Peter and Wendy brought in the rear of the group, Peter protectively close to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fight was long and hard. Like a sequence from Lord of the Rings. It took more than an hour for a man to drop dead. But neither team was willing to give up. So the battle didn't lessen.  
  
Jukes threw Alyson against the railing on one of the sides of the boat. The child quickly ducked a swing to the neck but when she came back up he threw a punch to her jaw and she went falling to the ground. Alyson reached for a railing but Jukes kicked her in the gut hard and she rolled. Before falling off the side, Alyson did managed to grab a hold of a bar, her feet dangling. She scrunched up her face in pain as her wounded hand slipped from the bar and she was forced to attempt to reach for it again.  
  
Jukes grinned, as he stared at Alyson as she struggled to pull herself up, with no success. Alyson knew soon her arms would grow weak -- hopefully she could get up before that happened.  
  
Peter spun and forcefully blocked a swing from Hook. Hook pushed hard on their swords, knocking Peter back into the mast. Seeing the sword coming for him at the last second, Peter hurriedly ducked. Hook took his distraction as an advantage and violently kicked Peter in the gut, grinning as the kid dropped to the ground, grabbing at his gut and coughing, forcing to get the wind that was knocked out of him back.  
  
Hook sheathed his sword and grabbed a hold of Peter's neck, yanking him in the air, eye level, the boy's feet dangling. A coughing noise aroused from the pit of his throat as he was forced to stare at his enemy.  
  
"You are beginning to get on my last nerve," Hook spat, tightening his grip and pulling the boy closer. "See that?" Hook dug his nails into the flesh, turning Peter's head toward a struggling Alyson. "She's gonna die. And it will be your fault."  
  
Peter began struggling but Hook rested his hook against the boy's temple, the boy falling still immediately. "Watch, and be patient, or your oxygen will run out sooner." Peter watched in horror as Alyson's wounded slid from the bar again but this time she was too weak to reach for it again, so it fell weakly to her side.  
  
Now hanging on with one hand, Peter saw her face turn worried. He'd never seen that expression on her unique face before. "First you'll watch her then you'll watch your precious Wendy endure the same terrible death."  
  
Peter tried to say something but all that came out was a low grunt. Surprising Hook, and both Peter and Alyson, an arrow wheezed by, catching Jukes in his outstretched arm. A crow of laughter and surprise was present as Jukes fell to the ground, holding his bleeding hand.  
  
Alyson gripped the bar with her wounded hand again and pulled herself up far enough to grab the second bar as her wounded hand fell to her side again. "Ju-Justin," Alyson gasp. She could feel his grasp lightening. And Peter stared in horror as Alyson's hand slipped from the bar. 


	4. A special bond

A boy, dressed in a pair of black jeans, gray undershirt and a black button down shirt, was leaning over the bar. Peter blinked unbelievingly as Alyson was pulled back on board. But soon his oxygen was up and he began choking, struggling madly. Hook turned from Alyson, but his satisfaction soon returned when he saw Peter.  
  
Another arrow wheezed through the air, this time only barely touching Hook's upper arm as it went on it's path, nailing Mullins in the hand. Hook yelped and dropped Peter. Another shout of laughter was evident as Alyson and Justin high-fived one another. Hook angrily sent a hard kick to Peter's head. Peter yelped in pain, as the back of his head smashed into the mast.  
  
Karen smashed into Hook, a little off balance, they both turned to look at each other. Karen backed up but Hook was still close enough to back hand her. Karen nearly fell but kept her footing. This Hook did not like; so he threw a punch to her jaw in a quick move, this time knocking her to the ground. Hook delivered a hard kick to her ribs, knocking her onto her back.  
  
Hook unsheathed his sword and quickly brought it down but another sword blocked his blow, and it wasn't Karen's. Hook looked up and glared as he found Peter Pan. The captain also mentally kicked himself for being so distracted with Karen and allowing Peter to regain his defenses.  
  
Hook pulled his sword up and went for a blow to the boy's head but Peter quickly raised his sword and blocked the blow. Karen rolled to her feet and took a step back. "Go help Wendy," Peter ordered. Karen nodded and was off.  
  
Peter and Hook exchanged blows but Hook was the one that wasn't growing tired. He was after all, not the one that spent some odd hours with acid eating away at his already tiny wrists. He was still strong. Peter was the one that went days without food.  
  
Sara jumped on Hook's back and they fell to the ground, the captain's sword falling from his grasp. Peter hurriedly pulled Sara to her feet and took flight. He gave a loud crow, not out of victory but out of escape. The lost boys immediately grabbed a hold of one Regulator and took flight. Tinkerbell sprayed the remaining regulators with pixie dust. Alyson, Karen, Justin and Shane were the only remaining. But they managed to keep up with the speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter barely made it to his home before he collapsed. Wendy quickly went to his side as the lost boys formed a circle around the two. The Regulators took seats, on the ground, chairs or even beds, trying to get comfortable or nurse their wounds. Justin and Shane sat on the beds, Shane beside Sara and Justin beside Karen. Alyson, however, stood at the front of the circle, kneeling on the opposite side of Wendy.  
  
Both the girls touched Peter's arms. "Peter," Wendy murmured, stroking his sweaty cheek. Peter didn't respond. "We have to move him to a bed," Wendy said, looking up at the boys surrounding them.  
  
Wendy and Alyson stepped aside as Slightly and Nibs stepped forward. They both carried Peter to one of the few empty beds and set him on it gently. Wendy pulled a cover over him, and tucked him in. She sat on the side of the bed, still stroking Peter's cheek.  
  
Alyson looked around. "How about someone go out and find like...an animal or something for Peter when he wakes up." The lost boys exchanged glances. "Your leader is hurt and starving. You're not seriously gonna just sit here are you?"  
  
Without a reply the lost boys left their home to search for dinner. Now, the house full of girls and Peter, everything was quiet. Shane and Justin decided to tag along with the lost boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter awoke with a start. "Let go of me," he shouted, struggling against his bounds. Alyson released her hold. Sweat dripped from Peter's face as he looked at her, trying to focus his eyes.  
  
"You were having a bad dream, Peter." Peter narrowed his eyes, raking his brain for her name. "Peter," she murmured.  
  
"Where's Wendy?" Peter demanded, forgetting her name and looking around frantically. Not finding her his eyes returned to Alyson, wide and worried.  
  
"Chill. You act like she's your mother." Peter gave her a look and she reconsidered her sentence. "She's asleep in Slightly's bed. You've been out for a little under two days. And she's been up most of it, waiting for you. So I told her that I'd watch over you so she can get some sleep."  
  
Peter's eyes seemed to calm slightly but they still had a devilish look to them. "Where's the lost boys?"  
  
Alyson raised an eyebrow. "Out hunting, of coarse," she said quietly. His eyes were almost back to normal. But his face was pale, and filled with sweat and he still looked rather exhausted. Even though he'd slept for two days.  
  
Karen carried a glass of water and set it on a table by Peter's bedside. Peter's attention turned to Karen. "Peter," Alyson said for a third time. "Peter, Wendy said you had a bad memory."  
  
"Me?" Peter asked, his voice rising. "I do not have a bad memory," he snapped defensively.  
  
Alyson's eyebrow rose higher. "Really? Then what's my name?" she asked. She knew he had known it, even if she never told him it. Peter stared at her for a moment, searching for a name but dropped his head when he came up with none. "It's Alyson, Peter. This is Karen. And the regulators are out exploring."  
  
Peter gave her a look. "The regulators, my band of girls," Alyson defined her meanings. "It appears that we are temporally lost, and Wendy said we could crash here but it's a bit small. So we're trying. We'll be out of your hair in no time, man."  
  
Peter continued to stare at her, his face blank. Alyson, not exactly liking his stare looked at Karen. "Y'know, maybe I should wake up Wendy now that you're awake," she said, her voice low as she rose from his bed.  
  
"No," Peter said quickly. Alyson looked back at him. "If she's been up for two days. She should get to sleep."  
  
Alyson tilted her head slightly. "Well, it's more like one and a half." Peter realized that Alyson's voice was getting more American by the hour. Now it had a somewhat accent, like someone from Mississippi or Arkansas. Some one from the deep south.  
  
"You've been up for half a day?" Peter asked, not realizing that it wasn't odd for a person to stay up for 12 or more hours a day. He never took notice of time.  
  
"I suppose," Alyson said. She had forgotten about hours and minutes as well, after having spent so many years in Neverland. But not near as long as Peter Pan, himself. He probably never even learned about all that stuff. "You want some water Peter?" Alyson asked, changing the subject as she lifted up the glass of water.  
  
Peter tried to move but found that his frame was weak and no way would he be able to hold anything. So Alyson brought the cup to his lips and helped him tilt his head back so he could swallow the water. Alyson then helped Peter to lie back down in his bed.  
  
"Wanted to thank you for helping us," Alyson said, sitting once again on the side of his bed. Peter didn't quite remember the fight but he knew it would come back to him in due time. "You slept so long because of the acid. And you wouldn't be hurt if you didn't come for us. You, are very charming."  
  
Peter appeared to blush slightly. "I know," he murmured.  
  
Alyson grinned at his reply but noticed all the same that Karen wasn't paying attention. "What's the matter?" she asked, looking up as her bangs fell out of her eyes. At her movement, Peter realized that her hair had turned to a light brown color, it was slightly long, ending around her mid-section and thin strips of blue were mixed in with the color. Her clothes were different as well. She was dressed in a white tank top and a dark gray pair of night gown pants.  
  
"I don't know," Karen answered, after several minutes while registering what Alyson had said. Alyson rose to her feet but Karen stepped away from her. The girl coughed quietly but the sound soon rose.  
  
Karen's coughs worsen as she began coughing up blood and fell to her knees. Alyson didn't. "S...Sara," Karen gasped holding her gut. With a shouted curse Alyson ran from the tree. Peter tried to rise but Karen held up a hand, the other arm gripping her stomach. "D-don't m-move..."  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Peter asked, stumbling to his feet. But he only stood for a few moments before he tumbled to the ground in front of Karen. "You're...you're dying," he whispered, out of breath.  
  
"N...n..." Karen couldn't help and she gave a scream of pain as her grip on her stomach tightened. Peter inched forward and pulled her arm away. Her arm was covered in blood. He began wiping away the blood on her stomach but could find no wound. "What is this?" he asked. He'd never seen any thing like it before.  
  
"S...Sara's dying..." Karen gasped as tears swelled up in her eyes. But before Karen could blink her pain was gone, as was the blood. She hurriedly jumped to her feet. "I...Sorry." The Regulator helped Peter back into his bed and tucked him in. Peter stared at her expectantly. "We have special relationships.," Karen said, dropping onto the foot of his bed. "Having relationships with every member of the group would be far too painful. So we had ties with only one other. So y'know, it was like partners. Two-pairs. My ties were with Sara. We were like sisters already. When one of the girls are killed, their partner feels it. Blood and all. Whatever happens to one person happens to their partner, except they don't die. Me and Sara been through plenty, nearly died to make sure the other lived. I didn't think she could die at this type of time."  
  
Peter nodded. He knew how much it hurt when one of the lost boys were killed in Neverland. "Who's Alyson's partner?" He asked, raising his chin. "She has a few. But only one can feel her pain. Her partners are: Shane, Justin, Rachel, Brianne and Lucas. But only Shane can feel her pain. She can feel all of their pain."  
  
"Why's that?" Peter asked, now more interested in what exactly the Regulators were about.  
  
"Because, Alyson's like the leader of the group," she answered. "She has abilities that none of us can master. We're all capable of it, we just don't use a part of our brain that she uses far too often. She has like mental powers that no one can imagine of. And since she's the leader, she decided that the leader should know about more. Shane's the only one that Alyson cares deeply about. Sure she loves us all, but she LOVES Shane." Karen knocked a few bangs out of her eyes. "I've known her forever but, she saids that I get too much pain, it's not even funny. But it's probably true."  
  
Peter blinked slightly. "What does Regulator mean?"  
  
"An organization that helps people when the law refuses to," Karen answered. "Pretty slick huh? Yeah, got that from Billy the Kid."  
  
"Billy the kid?" Peter repeated, his voice growing stronger.  
  
"Yeah. Another detail about Alyson. She's completely obsessed with criminals. I swear. Billy the Kid was an outlaw. An American Outlaw. So, even some English people haven't heard of him. But he's a total legend in America. He ran away from home and moved to Arkansas before moving to New Mexico. He was only 15 however." Karen let out a loud sigh as she realized that Peter's eyes were flashing with enthusiasm. "He got into a bar brawl with a dude that said he was a son-of-a-bitch." Peter gave her a confused look. "It's a very offensive term. And since his mother was dead, he was very offended. So he pulled out a gun and shot the dude right square in the gut. And ever since then he'd been on the run. Rumor has it that he killed 21 men before his 21st birthday. But then again, he only had 21 birthdays."  
  
"But moving on, he joined a band called the Regulators. They were for a dude called Mr. John Tunstall. And he was killed by a band called the Murphy-Dolan factor. Run by clearly, Murphy and Dolan. And the government was for Murphy and Dolan. So The Regulators named they band this and went out. Shot down every guy that was involved in Tunstall's murder."  
  
"That sound's very complicated," Peter moaned as he allowed his head to sink into his pillow.  
  
"Damn straight," Karen muttered. "Lucky we ain't called Quintral's Raiders." Karen glanced to Peter. "Well, boy, that's all the school you'll ever need." Peter raised his chin slightly, not quite liking the fact that Karen had tricked him into wanting to learn something.  
  
Peter raised into a sitting position. "I should go look for the lost boys," he murmured as he stumbled to his feet. He was already out of breath.  
  
Karen handed him the glass of water. "You can't leave the confinement of your own house, Peter," she warned as the boy took huge gulps of the water. "Quit drinking like that or you'll throw it all back up. And if you do, I ain't cleaning that up." Peter ignored her and set the glass down before inching toward the door. "Peter," Karen snapped, hurrying by his side. "Peter, if you leave, Hook has a 9 out of 10 chance to recapture you. And when he does, he'll be pissed and probably kill you. Or chop off your hand, like he was planning on doing. It won't be pretty."  
  
Peter looked at Karen. "I know," he said quietly. "But Hook will have a better chance at capturing the lost boys if I'm not there to protect them."  
  
"No he won't. They gots Shane and Justin," Karen said as if nothing could beat the two boys.  
  
Peter weakly opened the door. "They need me."  
  
Karen looked at Wendy who was still asleep. "But what about Wendy?" She asked. Peter's eyes turned to the sleeping child. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was when she wasn't worried or terrified. When she wasn't awake. "She'll be worried to death, Peter."  
  
"Karen," Peter said, looking at her. "Can you write?" He asked, his eyes digging into hers. Karen nodded. "Can you write her a note then." Karen walked across the room and picked up a knife, she returned to the door and closed it. "Tell her if the lost boys or the Regulators return before Me or you, then Hook has gotten us." Karen carved his statement word from word, except, clearly, including both of their names. Peter examined it. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah. Now lets hope Wendy can read my handwriting. Haven't wrote anything since I got here." Karen opened the door again so Peter could get out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
pleeeeeeeeeeeeease R&R. 


	5. gotta see it to believe it

A/N: Scratch that Jack Sparrow idea.  
  
Wendy slowly opened her eyes. She had been having the most delicious dream she'd had in the longest time. It was of Peter and feelings, an event that would never, by all means, happen, no matter what the situation is. And that made Wendy think against her well. After Peter is back to normal she will be forced to return to London, and desert him. What would people think of her if they knew she was deserted?  
  
Wendy, now upset, pushed herself to a sitting position. She had the biggest headache one could imagine. She gazed around at the empty room and panic began to set in when she could not find Alyson, Karen or even Peter. Hurriedly she leapt from the bed and ran to the door, but stopped when she noticed the sloppy carving in the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slightly led the two boys further into the woods, clearly more animals would be there...but animals weren't the only things occupying the forest. Justin was at the end of the group and Shane was inches behind Slightly. The lost boy knew the territory better, so he was in lead.  
  
Both Shane and Justin stopped dead in their tracks. Slightly took a few more steps before noticing it. He turned back to them. "What's the matter?" He asked. But neither boy answered.  
  
Shane had plenty of pain, so he knew how to handle it slightly better than Justin did. Before Shane couldn't murmur a word of pain, before Alyson stumbled into the small clearing. All three boys looked at her. She muttered a word of apology before focusing on Slightly.  
  
"Where is the Regulators?" Alyson asked, her voice low and painless. Her hand was bleeding freshly, its old wound reopened by the girl's clumsiness. She wasn't the neatest Regulator and she had fell many times already, so her a patch of blood was visible from her leg, where a stick had reopened her wound there. But the most notable thing to her was the large gash across her forehead. Slightly didn't reply quick enough. "Where the fuck are they?" Alyson snapped.  
  
The lost boy turned to his right and pointed a finger. "What's going on?" Justin asked, his pain slowly disappearing, however Alyson's wasn't. Alyson took off sprinting. "Alyson," Justin shouted after her. The three boys stared at one another before taking off after the injured girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karen slowed as Peter rested beside a tree, a hand on it to support his weight and he bent over slightly, trying to catch his breath. This was the fifth time he'd stopped in the last ten minutes. "It's been 15 minutes, Peter," Karen said, her voice low as her breathing slowed. "And we haven't caught sight of anybody, maybe we should just turn back and wait for them."  
  
Peter lifted his head, still panting, to look at Karen who was standing straight, not nearly as out of breath as the boy was. "Wait? Is that your resolution?" The boy nearly shouted, straightening his own form. "Waiting is what gets people killed. I will not stand by and allow any of my lost boys to be harmed in any way, shape or form."  
  
Karen raised an eyebrow. "How do you know they're even in danger?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slightly couldn't muffle his scream of pain as Hook stabbed his sword through the boy's dirty arm. Shane brought up his sword, a sword he had stole from one of the pirates, to block Starkey's harsh blow. Shane was much more stronger than Peter, so the pirate was having some difficulty with the boy.  
  
"Where is the hideout?" Hook demanded, putting pressure on the sword, digging it deeper into the boy's arm, Slightly's cry deadly to the ear. When the boy didn't answer Hook began to get angry. He yanked his sword out of the child's body and raised the blood stained steel to the kid's sweaty neck.  
  
The captain was about to cut skin when a sword's tip touched his very own neck. Surprised, Hook raised his eyes to find Alyson, a smug grin on her face. Hook's eyes trailed to Mullins who was engaged in a battle with an exact clone of the girl standing in front of him. My god, there were two of them!  
  
As if reading his mind, Alyson spoke. "Astral projection, dickwad." The girl brought up her leg (the one without her healing stab wound) and slammed her steel toe boot tip up against his dimple. Hook was thrown back, dropping Slight and landing hard on his back, blood raising from where the girl's boot had touched him.  
  
Alyson gently pulled Slightly to his feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter glared at Karen. What a stupid question? And of all people, she was questioning HIM! "I can feel it, Karen," Peter said in a calm voice while his mind screamed at her. "I can feel one of them are in pain."  
  
"Right, and Alyson's getting killed," Karen said sarcastically as she began walking again, forcing Peter to follow her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alyson blocked a blow but couldn't move fast enough to block the one aimed at her head. But a sword interfered Jukes' sword. Alyson stared at her savior and oddly enough found her self. Closing her eyes, the Alyson without her sword raised, blocking a blow, disappeared and now only one remained. And that one disengaged the swords and aimed a hard ruthless blow at him.  
  
Despite his injury, Slightly continued fight, holding his bleeding arm tight against his chest. But the battle didn't last long. Hook soon got the better half. And he did that all on his own. He had drawn Shane in to a sword fight, knowing himself to be better than the child. No matter how much stronger Shane was than Peter, he would never able to fight near as well as the young chap.  
  
Hook and Shane fought a hard battle, and when the boy was drained of energy Hook delivered a blow, a strong blow, knocking the sword from Shane's grasp. Shane lunged at the man, attempting to kidnap his very own sword but Hook hurriedly dropped his own sword and set an iron grip on the boy's wrist, pulling him in.  
  
The captain spun Shane around and raised his hook to the boy's neck, the boy's back pressed against the man's chest. Shane tilted his head back slightly, trying to escape the hook. Shane wasn't short. But Hook still towered over him all the same.  
  
Alyson was the first to surrender, after Jukes had thrown her to the grown and pointed his deadly sword at her neck. And after her the other two gave up, fearing for both of the prisoners' lives.  
  
Alyson was on the hard grown, her eyes trained on Jukes as Hook crept forward. Starkey and Mullins now had swords to Justin and Slightly's necks. They were caught. Hook continued creeping forward, stopping only feet from Alyson's head. Except his was behind her, so she couldn't see him.  
  
"Get up," Hook ordered. Alyson, assuming he was talking to her by the way Jukes took a step back -- giving her room to rise, she began to move, now finding it difficult to get up due to her many old and new injuries. Hook's hook was tracing Shane's neck and it was beginning to annoy him.  
  
Alyson turned to face Hook as Jukes took a step forward, the tip of his sword touching the back of her neck. Alyson shivered slightly but kicked herself afterwards for showing such weakness. Hook's hook was drawing closer to Shane's soft skin, pressing against it now. Unfortunately, she would be forced to not insult him at all. To go with HIS flow.  
  
Alyson refrained from speaking, she couldn't trust herself with words. So Hook grinned and took the lead. "Get on your knees, child," Hook spat, directing his words toward the girl.  
  
Alyson made a sick face, her mind moving back to it's natural sickness. It'd been a good while since she had last mustered a wickedly perverted thought, last time she was still in the reality of human adults. She used to have the sickest mind one could picture, but now it was very rare. These were one of those occasions. Get on her knees? Maybe adults here still do have pleasures, eh?  
  
But the child's hesitation resulted in punishment. Jukes sharply kicked the feet out from underneath her and she went tumbling to the floor, at Shane's feet. Shane stared down at her, his face in an angered expression. She couldn't help shrugging as she struggled to get to her knees.  
  
Hook roughly shoved Shane into Mullins, who in cause nearly sliced the boy's head clear off his neck. Shrugging that off, Hook gave a heavy kick to Alyson's temple (for her previous attack), knocking the girl back onto her back.  
  
Alyson muffled a yelp of pain as blood rushed from the open cut, Hook's boots gave her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter glared at the back of Karen's head. "What if even one of my boys are getting captured?" he wheezed, trudging along a foot behind the girl.  
  
Karen shrugged. "And what if even one of my girls are gettin' captured?" she mocked, without turning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jukes shackled Alyson's cuffs behind her back, the child's head throbbing, as she wasn't up to fighting now more, fighting off a headache already. However, Hook violently yanked the child to her feet before she could regain her attitude.  
  
Shane and Justin both had their hands shackled behind their back, at least two pirates guarding them. Slight -- despite him being unconscious -- still had his hands shackled behind his back -- and his feet shackled together. Alyson's feet were loosely shackled together -- so she could walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Like that'd ever happen," Peter and Karen said in unison as they continued to walk, the boy finally catching up to her. 


End file.
